Le cauchemar de Klaus
by Adelys
Summary: Lorsque Klaus se réveille un beau matin, le monde a changé. Les créatures surnaturels n'existent pas, Caroline appartient à son petit frère et... Il doit se marier avec Elena dans quelques heures. Coincé dans un monde qu'il ne comprend pas, il va vivre un véritable cauchemar qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier...


Salut à tous ! Me voilà avec une fic assez ... étrange loll. Ceux qui diront que je suis folle, vous avez totalement raison. Ceci est un défi que j'ai en commun avec Jeni Kat , Missy Tagada et LittleFlikcta, dont les conditions suivent :

**Défi de Missy Tagada**

Raconter l'histoire d'amour entre 2 personnes qui ont dix ans ( ou plus) de différence.

A placer dans l'histoire: Une rupture / Un mariage / Une scène où la personne jeune se fait intimider par ses pairs.

Rating: Au choix !

Mots à placer: Soliloquer, Tégénaire, Zirconium, Teston, Yourte, Kouros, Dithyrambique, Diamantin.

Phrase à placer: «T'es la raison pour laquelle je prends une douche le matin»

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le cauchemar de Klaus ( fin de la saison 3)<strong>

On me secoua légèrement l'épaule. J'avais horreur qu'on me réveille. Ça me mettait directement de mauvaise humeur. .

- Foutez le camp ou je vous égorge, grognai-je en me retournant.

- Klaus ! M'appela t-on.

J'ai immédiatement reconnu cette voix qui me hantait depuis quelque temps. Caroline. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans ma chambre mais je m'en fichais un peu. Qu'elle me foute la paix !

- Réveille toi ! S'énerva t-elle. Tu dois aller te marier.

Me marier ?! J'ai ouvert les yeux d'un coup, sous le choc. Je n'allais aucunement me marier. Et avec qui ? Le pape ?

- Enfin ! Souffla Caroline. J'ai cru qu'il allait falloir t'emmener comme ça à l'église.

Est-ce que je rêvais ? Pourtant, la déesse à coté de moi avait l'air bien réelle.

- Me marier ? M'étranglai-je avant de la fusiller du regard. C'est une nouvelle façon de me distraire, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai marre que toi et ta minable bande, vous essayez de me tuer !

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. En plus, elle me prenait pour un idiot. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait finir sans cœur dans peu de temps.

- T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? S'exclama la belle blonde. Tu te maries dans 3 heures avec Elena.

Avec Elena ?! Moi... Me marier avec Elena ?! Ce stupide sosie de malheur ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'inquiéta Caroline.

- Je préfère crever que me marier avec cette abomination. Me marier avec ce stupide sosie ? Ça, c'est la meilleure que tu pouvais me sortir, Caroline.

- Sosie ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau.

Je lui fis signe de laisser tomber. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Elle faisait semblant ou elle me prenait juste pour un idiot ?

- Tu te prépares ou il faut que je te force ? Me gronda Caroline.

- Me forcer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, Love. Comment un bébé vampire de ton genre pourrait forcer un vampire originel comme moi à faire quelque chose ?

La tête qu'elle fit fut épique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si... exaspérée ?

- Te revoilà avec cette histoire de vampires, soupira t-elle. Quand te mettras-tu dans le crâne que tu n'es pas un vampire-loup originel de 1000 ans, que tes frères et sœur ne sont pas vampires originels, que Damon et Stefan ne sont pas des vampires non plus, tout comme moi et surtout, Bonnie n'est pas une sorcière et Tyler n'est pas un loup-garou !

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! M'écriai-je, en colère.

Elle se leva brusquement de mon lit avant de partir en claquant la porte, furieuse. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi avait-elle inventé toute cette histoire de mariage ? Elle est devenue dingue, ma parole ! Pourquoi était-elle chez moi, d'ailleurs ? Elle qui m'avait clairement craché la veille qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair avec elle.

Je me suis levée pour aller dans la salle de bain quand j'ai remarqué un truc étrange. Je n'avais pas le même pyjama que la veille quand je suis allé me coucher. Décidément, quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui. M'avait-on jeté un sort ? Peut-être bien. J'interrogerais Caroline plus tard. En attendant, j'allais prendre une douche. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Habillé d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt à manches longues gris, je ressortis de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair avec Caroline, maintenant. Cette histoire de mariage me trottait dans la tête. D'où lui était venu cette idée plus que débile ? Elle devait savoir que je n'allais pas y croire. C'était complétement débile !

Je suis descendu au rez-de-chaussée en quelques secondes, cherchant Caroline pour lui demander des explications. Je ne la voyais nulle part. Où était-elle, bon sang ?!

- Caroline, Love ! L'appelai-je, en déployant mes sens pour essayer de la trouver.

J'entendais un bruit étouffé dans la cuisine. La voilà enfin ! J'ai rejoint la cuisine, des questions plein la tête. Elle savait très bien que je ne croirais pas à une histoire de ce genre alors... Pourquoi me raconter ça ? Que j'allais me marier avec le sosie ?

Un cri très aiguë me ramena à la réalité. Rebekah. Mais où était Caroline, alors ?

- Klaus ! Hurla ma sœur. Aide-moi ! Tue cette maudite _tégénaire_ !

- Une tégé... quoi ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, m'interrogeant sur le sens de ce mot que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

- Tue-la ! Me supplia ma sœur.

Que devais-je tuer ? Je l'ignorais. Quoi que soit cette tégé... machin-truc, je ne pouvais ignorer que ma sœur en avait peur. Était-ce une créature démoniaque ou quelques choses dans ce genre ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : m'approcher de ma sœur pour voir la créature. En tout cas, elle devait être minuscule pour que je ne la vois pas depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Reste pas planter là ! Me gronda ma blonde de sœur.

Grognant, je me suis rapprochés d'elle, regardant là où elle me montrait le sol. Une toute petite créature bougea. Une araignée ? Une araignée ! Elle était sérieuse ?!

- Bekah, c'est qu'une araignée ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle cria lorsque je pris l'araignée dans ma main et la mis sous son nez. Elle s'enfuit en courant de la cuisine, manquant de renverser Kol au passage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, ce matin ? Me demanda Kol en souriant comme un gamin, comme toujours.

J'ai haussé les épaules avant de lui montrer l'araignée dans ma main. Il rit de la bêtise de notre sœur en me volant l'araignée qu'il mit dans une boite.

- Je vais la mettre dans son lit, m'expliqua t-il en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

C'était une bonne idée. En voyant une araignée dans son lit, Rebekah serait... Dingue ! Humaine, elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

- Bon, j'espère que t'as monté la _yourte,_ Fit Kol en me fusillant du regard.

Hein ? J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Que j'ai monté... Quoi ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu es irrécupérable, Klaus ! On avait dit qu'on monterait des yourtes pour faire comme les mongols.

- Hein ?

Il soupira bruyamment avant de poser la boite de l'araignée sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Je t'avais dit, avant-hier, de monter cette fichue yourte, reprit calmement Kol en articulant bien les mots.

Là, il me prenait pour un idiot à me parler comme ça. Mais il avait peut-être raison parce que je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

- Tu as oublié, c'est ça ? Grogna Kol, me jetant un regard noir.

- Euh... J'avoue.

- Laisse tomber. Je vais demander à Elijah. Lui,au moins, a une bonne mémoire !

Et il partit comme il était venu, embarquant sa maudite araignée. Bon sang mais de quoi il parlait ?! Et surtout c'est quoi une yourte ? Pas de doute, j'étais à coté de la plaque. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'habitude de l'être. Rien de tel pour m'énerver.

Je sortis de la cuisine, en colère. Où était donc Caroline ?! Elle commençait à m'énerver elle aussi. J'en avais marre de jouer à ce jeu stupide de suis-moi, je te fuis, fuis-moi, je te suis. C'est décidé ! Caroline ne serait plus ma priorité. J'en avais marre de m'épuiser à la courtiser pour RIEN ! Caroline était maintenant du passé.

Je suis sortis précipitamment de la maison, manquant de renverser ma sœur au passage. Elle cria contre moi, me traitant de «frère indigne». J'ai encaissé, inexpressif. J'ai filé dans ma voiture et je suis partis pour le Mystic Grills. J'avais besoin d'un bon verre de scotch. Voire même plusieurs...

* * *

><p>Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin au grill. Un verre de scotch s'imposait et vite ! J'ai ignoré les gens qui me regardait bizarrement et je me suis installé au bar, demandant à la serveuse une bouteille de scotch. Elle arbora un air dégouté. Je l'ai ignoré royalement. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire attention aux autres et encore moins à cette … humaine sans grand intérêt. Elle m'a servi mon verre sans me jeter un seul regard. Au moment où elle repartait, j'ai attrapé la bouteille et lui ait arraché des mains.<p>

- Vous...

Je lui ai imposé le silence en la contraignant. C'était rare les habitants qui n'était pas sous verveine alors autant en profiter. J'avais une affreuse envie de m'amuser avec celle-ci. Après tout, j'étais de mauvaise humeur,non ? Autant me défouler sur une humaine plutôt que sur Caroline ou ma famille.

Je l'ai contrainte à ne pas bouger et à tendre son poignet. Je l'ai mordu profondément mais... la serveuse cria et me gifla de tout ses forces. La contrainte ne marchait plus. Quelque chose clochait, pas de doute là-dessus. Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation. Se pourrait-il que Caroline ait raison ? Que j'ai rêvé de ma vie de tout puissant hybride originel ? Non, impossible ! C'était trop réel, trop douloureux. Tout comme la situation qui était en train de se dérouler. J'avais la joue en feu et tout le monde me regardait. Je les ai ignoré, me servant un bon verre avec la bouteille que j'avais dérobé à la serveuse. Je l'ai bu d'une traite. Il fallait que je règle mes problèmes et vite.

Un raclement de gorge mit fin à mes pensées. Doucement, j'ai relevé la tête vers le coupable, les yeux lançant des éclairs. C'était juste Caroline, un air indigné sur le visage.

- Tu l'as mordu? S'enquit-elle froidement. Tu te prend pour un vampire ? Je trouvais bizarre que tu te fasse mettre des implants dentaire pour avoir les dents plus... aiguisé, si je peux dire ça, mais aller jusqu'à mordre les gens... T'es pas bien !

J'ai essuyé ma bouche recouverte de sang avec la manche de mon sweat avant de la fusiller du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Grognai-je en détournant le regard.

Je me suis servi un verre de whisky, congédiant la serveuse par la contrainte. Je l'ai bu cul sec, sous les yeux stupéfait de la blonde à coté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandai-je, plutôt froidement.

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu ne va pas abandonner Elena au mariage, j'espère ?

Encore cette histoire de mariage... Elle se foutait vraiment de moi.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Fis-je d'un ton assez agressif. Je ne me marierais pas avec Elena. Je préférerais encore me marier avec Kol.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce coup que t'as pris à la tête ta vraiment retourner le cerveau, mon pauvre Klaus.

- Quel coup ?

Elle me jeta un regard désespéré qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

- Accouche ! La brusquai-je.

- Ton père a ouvert la porte de la cuisine et il ignorait que tu étais derrière alors tu t'es pris la porte dans la tête et tu t'es évanoui. On a dû t'emmener à l'hôpital parce que tu avais un traumatisme crânien. Voilà pourquoi tu délires. Tu sais, les vampires n'existent pas et encore moins les loups-garou. Sans parler des sorcières.

- Mon père est vivant ?!

La nouvelle me choqua. Mon père était vivant ! Mikael était vivant ! Il fallait que je le tue avant qu'il n'essaye de me tuer.

- La porte t'a bien amoché, constata Caroline. Oublier que son père est toujours en vie, c'est fort, quand même.

- Tu ne sais rien. Mon père est un être ignoble qui n'a qu'un but dans la vie : me détruire. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Mon père m'a déjà assez fait souffrir. Je ne le laisserais pas recommencer.

- Nous ne devons pas parler de la même personne.

Oh si ! Derrière sa façade d'homme bon et honnête, Mikael était un vrai con.

- Mikael est charmant, ajouta Caroline.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Juste une façade.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? L'interrogeai-je en essayant de rester calme.

- Il était là pour moi quand j'ai accouché.

Quand elle a … Quoi ?! Non, Non, là je rêvais !

- Accoucher ? Fis-je, surpris et déçu.

- Oui. La porte t'a vraiment retourner le cerveau, c'est pas possible. C'était quand j'ai accouché de Lyana.

Alors Caroline avait un enfant... Surprenant !

- Qui est le père ?

- Ben... Henrik.

Henrik?! Mon petit frère décédé ?

- Mon p'tit frère ?

Elle acquiesça. J'étais sous le choc, c'était le cas de le dire.

- Tu es amnésique ou quoi ? Me demanda t-elle en me dévisageant. C'est toi qui m'as emmené à l'hopital quand j'ai perdu les eaux, nunuche, et tu as même sauté dans les bras d'Henrik parce que tu étais heureux pour lui.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Peut-être bien... Je ne pouvais pas avoir inventé ma vie d'hybride puisque j'avais mordu la serveuse. Enfin, peut-être pas parce que d'après Caroline ( ça vaut ce que ça vaut), j'ai des implants dentaire.

- Tu sais que tu ferais un magnifique_ kouros_, toi ! Me dit-elle en me reluquant de la tête au pied.

- Un.. Quoi ?

- Un kouros. C'est une statut représentant un homme nu. C'est grec et je rêve depuis que je te connais d'en faire un de toi.

La belle Caroline m'apprend un truc en art ? Impossible ! C'était le monde à l'envers. J'avais l'impression d'être bête.

- Marque dans le calendrier que tu m'apprend un truc, ris-je avant de me servir un autre verre. Je serais ravi d'être ton kouros.

Elle me fit un sourire «colgate» qui m'illumina.

- J'aime ton sourire _diamantin_, la complimentai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mon sourire lamantin ? Tu me traite de lamantin !

- Diamantin ! Rectifiai-je en me retenant de rire.

Cette fille avait un don pour me faire rire.

- Te moque pas de moi ! S'exclama t-elle. J'avais pas

- J'oserais pas... Pas devant toi,en tout cas

Elle me fusilla du regard.

- Ouais, j'y crois...

J'ai haussé les épaules. Ça m'importait peu.

- Faut que tu te prépares, me dit-elle en m'enlevant le verre des mains.

- Que je me prépare ?

- Oui. Pour ton mariage.

La revoilà avec cette histoire de mariage. Quand comprendra t-elle que je ne me marierais pas avec Elena ?!

- Je ne me marierais pas.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de prendre son portable dans son sac. Elle composa un numéro et le colla à son oreille.

- S'il te plait, raisonne ton frère. Je vais finir par le tuer.

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir. Elle m'ignora.

- Il veut pas venir. Depuis qu'il a reçu ce coup à la tête, il est pas lui-même.

Étonnamment, je n'entendais pas ce que disais la personne au bout du fil. C'était vraiment étrange. Où était passer mon ouïe super fine d'hybride originel ?

- Oui, je te le passe.

Elle me tendit son portable. Lentement, je l'ai porté à ma propre oreille.

- Nik ? M'appela une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis très très longtemps.

- Henrik ? Fis-je, la voix emplit d'émotion.

J'étais sous le choc. Mon petit frère... Il était en vie et je lui parlais !

- Pourquoi tu veux pas te rendre à ton mariage ?

Encore ce mariage...

- Parce que je ne veux pas me marier et j'aime pas Elena.

- Pourquoi l'avoir demander en mariage alors ?

Je me souvenais même pas l'avoir fait.

- Je sais pas.

Qu'est-ce que je devais dire d'autre ?

- Tu es un idiot ! S'emporta Henrik. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Elle t'aime et d'après ce qu'on voyait et ce que tu disait, tu l'aimais. Pourquoi avoir changer d'avis ? Tu veux la faire souffrir ? Tu lui avais promis de l'aimer pour le reste de ta vie. Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ? Ce coup à la tête t'a détruit le cerveau ou quoi ?!

Je n'avais jamais vu mon petit frère aussi furieux contre moi. C'était incroyable !

- Je...

- Tu vas bouger ton cul et aller te marier, m'interrompit-il

- Oui...

- T'a intérêt parce que sinon, je viens te chercher.

Il raccrocha. J'ai tendu son portable à Caroline, toujours sous le choc.

- Convaincu ? Me demanda t-elle en souriant.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je m'en fichais complètement.

- Allez, on bouge ! Fit-elle en se levant de son tabouret. Tu dois aller à un mariage.

Pffff... Comme si j'avais le choix.

- Tu dois 10 _testons_ à cette dame, Klaus ! s'exclama Caroline en me désignant la serveuse.

Ah, oui ! Je devais payer ma consommation avec ... Des testons ?

- Je n'ai pas de testons, Caroline.

Elle soupira longuement et sortit des pièces étrange de son porte-monnaie qu'elle tendit à la serveuse, qui la remercia d'un sourire.

- Allons-y !

* * *

><p>Je n'avais jamais pensé à ma marier et pourtant... J'allais me marier aujourd'hui. Pas par choix. Non. On m'y forçais parce que j'avais promis à Elena lors de nos «fiançailles»,dont j'ai aucun souvenirs, que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. M'avais-on jeter un sort ? Je commençais à le croire. Je ne comprenais pas certains mots que me disaient les autres alors que d'habitude, c'est le contraire et ils agissent bizarrement. Quelque chose clochait, j'en étais sûr.<p>

Caroline m'avait ramené et confié à mes frères, leur demandant de bien prendre soin de moi et de bien me préparer pour le mariage qui avait lieu dans tout juste deux heures. J'avais soupiré face au ton maternel qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'elle m'avait dit de me tenir à carreau. Pff...

Mes frères se réunirent autour de moi, me reluquant de haut en bas.

- Va chercher son costume, fit Kol à Finn.

Finn obéit et sortit de la pièce. Finn ? Il devait être mort ! Je pouvais encore revoir dans mon esprit sa peau grise et ses yeux vides lorsqu'il est mort.

- Bon, enfilons nos costumes, les mecs, s'exclama Kol, qui s'était changer en dirigeant tout à coup. Il donnait des ordres ici et là depuis que Caroline était partie.

Chacun revêtit son fichu costume noir excepté moi, qui attendait impatiemment Finn et mon maudit costume. Lorsqu'il revint, ma patience était à un niveau critique et je menaçais de péter les plombs. Je n'avais vraiment – mais vraiment pas ! - envie de me marier et encore moins avec le double. Je devais être en plein cauchemar.

Je me rendit dans la salle de bain avec mon costume, poussé seulement par mon envie d'en finir vite. Mes frères durent remarquer mon air las puisqu'ils me regardèrent bizarrement mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. J'ai enfilé mon costume vite fait bien fait et ressortit de la salle de bain. Kol me tendit une paire de chaussure noire bien cirée que j'ai enfilé également. Lorgnant vers mes frères, je me rendis compte que nous étions tous prêts. Seul... Henrik manquait à l'appel.

- Où est Henrik ? M'enquis-je en regardant tout autour de moi, espérant le voir.

- Il est déjà avec les filles, me répondit Elijah en lissant son costume toujours impeccable.

J'ai acquiescé. Dans une heure, j'allais me marier... Incroyable ! J'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Comment étais-ce arrivé ?

Kol indiqua qu'il était l'heure de partir alors que je m'interrogeais toujours. Étais-je en plein cauchemar ou j'avais perdu la mémoire à cause d'un coup à la tête ? Étais-je toujours hybride originel ou un banal humain ? Je ne saurais le dire.

La limousine venait d'arriver lorsque nous sommes arrivés dehors. Mes frères me firent grimper à l'intérieur puis ils y entrèrent à leurs tours. Le conducteur m'était familier. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de Matt Donovan, le chevalier servant de ma petite sœur. C'était drôle de le voir là. Pourtant, je ne fis aucun commentaire, voulant me montrer discret. Matt démarra la limousine et quitta la propriété où j'aurais été ravi de rester jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Mes frères semblaient assez heureux en cette belle journée ensoleillée. Ma fratrie était au complet, ce qui était étonnant étant donné que l'un d'entre eux ici présent était censé être mort. Sans parler d'Henrik, qui ne devait pas être en vie non plus.

- Alors, Nik, comment te sens-tu en cette belle journée ? M'interrogea Kol, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard. J'aurais bien voulu répondre que j'étais affreusement ennuyé mais ça n'aurait pas été convenable et ils auraient pas compris pourquoi.

- Incroyablement bien, dis-je, peinant à sortir les mots de ma bouche.

En fait, c'était pas dur de le dire. J'avais juste pas envie. Kol fronça les sourcils une minute mais fini par hocher la tête distraitement. Il devait penser à sa sorcière. Bonnie. Je ne sais pas d'où me venait cette idée étrange.

- Des nouvelles de Katherine ? Demanda Kol à Elijah.

- Oui. Les filles sont prêtes. D'après elle, Elena est radieuse et prête à épouser notre très cher Niklaus. Elle m'a aussi parlé de _Zirconium._ J'ai pas compris là où elle voulait en venir..

Katherine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette conversation, celle-là ? Et à mon mariage, si j'avais bien deviner ?

- J'ai eu Bonnie au téléphone pendant un court instant tout à l'heure, continua Elijah à l'intention de Kol, et elle m'a dit de te dire et là, je cite : _«T'es la raison pour laquelle je prends une douche le matin»_. J'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle me disait ça...

Finn et moi fronçâmes les sourcils tandis que Kol éclatait de rire. Il était le seul à comprendre apparemment.

- Ça veut dire qu'avant de te connaître, elle prenait pas de douche le matin, c'est ça ? S'interrogea Finn, toujours les sourcils froncé.

- Je rêve,_ soliloquai-je_ en me frottant le front.

- Laissez tomber les gars, vous pouvez pas comprendre, rit Kol.

Oui, il fallait laisser tomber. Lui et la sorcière avait un délire vraiment bizarre.

Kol allait ajouter quelque chose quand la limousine s'arrêta.

- On est arrivé, déclara Matt Donovan en nous souriant.

* * *

><p>J'ai déjà été stressé dans ma vie mais jamais autant. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'avais pas envie d'épouser ce misérable double ! Je n'avais pas échappatoire. Sauf si je la quittais devant l'autel. Sinon, je la quitte après le mariage ? Je savais pas comment faire et ça m'énervait ! J'allais me marier dans cinq minutes à peine et j'étais déjà devant l'autel, entouré de Kol et Elijah, mes témoins et Caroline et Bonnie, ceux d'Elena. Le pasteur Young n'arrêtait pas de me scruter tout les deux secondes, voyant que j'étais nerveux. Il me murmurait des mots rassurants mais rien n'y faisait. Je paniquais parce que j'étais coincé et … Parce que je voyais mon père juste devant moi, un sourire malsain coincé sur ses lèvres. Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Ma mère était là aussi mais elle, elle m'inquiétait moins. Certes, elle avait essayé de nous tuer, ma fratrie et moi, mais mon père avait fait pire. Il nous avaient traqués pendant mille ans. Le fait de le voir ici réveillait ce vieux sentiment de crainte que j'avais autrefois en le voyant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Je ne savais pas et ca m'effrayait.<p>

J'allais souffler lorsque la musique commença. La mariée arrivait... Oh non ! Et effectivement, de mon emplacement, je pouvais la voir arriver de sa limousine, tenant délicatement sa splendide robe blanche toute simple. Elle était bien coiffée et habillée, il fallait l'admettre … Mais j'avais toujours pas envie de me marier avec elle. Elle approchait de moi, précédé par ses demoiselles d'honneur, deux petites filles qui lançaient des petites fleurs rouges sur son chemin. Son regard vint se planter dans le mien. Gêné, j'ai détourné le regard, remarquant Caroline qui était d'une grande beauté à coté de Bonnie qui souriait à Kol, puis je l'ai regardé à nouveau, ne voulant pas la vexer. Elle me regardait toujours. Pfff... J'aurais tellement aimer être ailleurs... J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon père lorsqu'Elena prit place à mes cotés, m'offrant un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas. Mon père me fit un petit clin d'œil qui me fit frémir. J'ai préféré me tourner vers le prêtre plutôt que de continuer à le regarder. J'ai accordé un regard à Elena qui souriait doucement au prêtre.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour unir deux âmes qui se sont promis de passer leurs vies ensembles, commença le prêtre.

J'étais déjà affreusement ennuyé...

- Elena, voudriez-vous dire quelques choses à Niklaus ?

- Oui. Nik, je... La première fois que je t'ai vu... Je me suis dit, cet homme n'est pas comme les autres.

Normal, non ?

Pourquoi m'appelait-elle Nik ? J'aimais pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

- Et je me suis promis que je t'intégrerais dans ma vie que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, même si tu me repoussais parce que j'étais beaucoup plus vieille que toi ( Oui, oui, je sais. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait un choc quand on m'a dit qu'elle avait 36 ans et que j'en avais seulement 25). J'ai réussi et j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. En fait, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait l'être autant. On a eu des hauts et des bas et pourtant, on a tout supporter ensemble. Même les journées shopping de ta sœur ( elle rit et je me contentais de sourire). Lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, je n'y croyais pas. Comment un homme comme toi pouvait m'aimer et vouloir m'épouser ?

Effectivement...

- Je n'y crois toujours pas. C'est comme si je vivais un rêve.. Tout ça pour te dire que... Je t'aime Niklaus Mikaelson et que je suis très honorée de devenir ta femme aujourd'hui.

Ne t'attache pas trop à ton titre, ma belle...

La foule applaudit le discours du sosie alors que j'esquissais un sourire forcé qui se voulait convainquant.

- Niklaus, voudriez-vous dire quelques choses à Elena ?

- Hum... Oui. Je.. Me souviens plus trop de notre rencontre mais elle a dû être intéressante puisque tu t'en souviens mais je suis ravie de te connaître et de te prendre pour épouse en ce jour mémorable, belle Elena.

J'ai dû faire un belle effort rien que pour ceci.

- On a passé de bon moments ensembles même si parfois il y avait des hauts et des bas et j'espère qu'on continuera comme ça pendant encore très longtemps.

Ou pas...

La foule applaudit mon petit discours alors qu'Elena me fit un sourire qui me fit mal aux yeux tellement il était éblouissant.

- Très bien, reprit le pasteur. Niklaus Mikaelson, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Elena Marie-Elizabeth Gertrude Gilbert, ici présente? De l'honorer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Gertrude ?! C'est quoi c'te prénom ?

Et si je dis non ? Ouais mais ça serait sadique quand même.

- Oui, dis-je en un souffle.

- Dites «oui, je le veux», me reprit le pasteur.

Comme si c'était pas assez chiant !

- Oui, je le veux, recommençai-je, cachant ma lassitude.

Le pasteur et Elena sourirent.

- Elena Marie-Elizabeth Gertrude Gilbert, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Niklaus Mikaelson, ici présent ? De l'honorer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit Elena d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Elle va pas pleurer quand même ?!

Mes témoins me tendirent l'alliance. Je la pris brusquement dans mes mains, manquant de la faire tomber. Je pris sans aucune délicatesse la main d'Elena.

- Par cette alliance, je t'épouse et te prouve mon amour, récitai-je en lui passant l'alliance à l'index.

Elle fit de même. Nous nous tournâmes de concert vers le pasteur.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Déclara t-il. Vous pouvez embrasser la marié, ajouta t-il à mon intention.

Le pire moment de ma vie... ! J'ai déposé un rapide et doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui la laissa frustrée. Peu importe … On se présenta à la foule qui applaudit énergiquement. Ça y est, je suis marié.. Maintenant, il fallait que je divorce.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, nous étions au vin d'honneur. Assis à notre table, Elena et moi enchainions les verres. Moi, parce que j'en avais vraiment besoin pour décompresser et elle, parce qu'elle était heureuse tout simplement. J'allais me servir un bon verre de Bordeaux lorsque quelque mon père se leva de sa chaise et demanda le silence. Là, je le sentais vraiment très mal.<p>

- Niklaus, depuis tout petit... Tu nous gâche la vie. Tu es capricieux, égoïste, bête et je pourrais continuer longtemps à lister tes défauts. Tu n'aurais jamais dû naitre.

Tout le monde me regardait. Lentement, je me suis enfoncé dans ma chaise, comme si je pouvais me cacher de leurs regards. Elena me saisit la main sous la table pour me soutenir.

- Quand j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas de moi, j'ai compris pourquoi je te détestais autant et je t'ai détesté encore plus. Pourquoi aurais-je aimer un bâtard ?

Les mots me touchaient comme des coups de poignard en plein cœur. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : le faire taire.

- Tu t'es tellement dressé contre moi, enfant, que je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai mis des raclées. Tu te croyais supérieur à tout, même à moi. Il fallait te faire redescendre sur terre, gamin. J'ai jamais réussi.

Oui, je me souvenais encore de ses raclées et j'en portait encore les traces...

- Quel discours dithyrambique, père, ricanai-je tout en le fusillant du regard. Je suis impressionné !

- Tu as toujours été si détestable et tu n'as rien fait pour que ça s'arrange. C'est pour ça que, aujourd'hui, je me suis permis de te dire qu'il m'est impossible de continuer à faire semblant de t'aimer auprès des autres alors que c'est pas le cas. Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Il partit de la salle. Tout les regards étaient toujours sur moi. Je baissais la tête, honteux et je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans ma chaise. Il ne pouvait pas me détester autant que moi je le haïssais. Elena fit une petite pression sur ma main. Instinctivement, j'ai levé ma tête vers elle.

- Fais pas gaffe à ce qu'il dit. C'est un con.

Elle avait raison mais j'étais étonné qu'elle me soutienne. Intérieurement, j'ai souri.

Bon, c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Euh... Elena, faut que je te dise un truc.

Elle me regarda et me poussa à continuer.

- Je... Je t'aime pas, avouai-je en baissant honteusement la tête. Je ... T'ai aimé avant ( je m'en souviens pas mais on va dire ça comme ça) mais mes sentiments ont changés. En fait, j'aime Caroline. Je suis désolé.

Elena écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça mais alors pas du tout.

- Mais... Mais..., marmonna t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai quitté la table, ne voulant pas la voir pleurer. Là, je détestai ma condition de méchant de l'histoire. Une fois dehors, je me suis autorisé à souffler un bon coup. J'avais rompu avec Elena... Pas devant l'autel, comme j'avais voulu le faire, mais avant la nuit de noces, que j'aurais pas supporter. Finalement, j'avais bien fait... Jusqu'à ce que je vois Caroline arriver, visiblement en colère. J'ai à peine eu le temps de souffler que j'ai reçu une gifle monumentale;

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, abruti ?! S'écria t-elle en me giflant une nouvelle fois.

- Premièrement, aie ! Deuxièmement, je sais mais je ne l'aimais pas.

Je me pris une troisième gifle encore plus violente que les autres. J'attrapai son poignet.

- Je n'allais pas rester avec elle si j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Expliquai-je en la repoussant.

- Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais il y a peu de temps alors pourquoi changer d'avis du jour au lendemain ?!

- Parce que je t'aime !

Je me suis figée, me rendant compte de mon erreur. Caroline écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à mon aveux.

- Je... Je..., tentai-je en vain.

- Je comprends... Moi aussi, je t'aime mais j'aime aussi Henrik. Il faut que tu comprennes, Klaus. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais toi, tu ne voyais que Elena alors j'ai fait ma propre vie en essayant de t'oublier. J'ai épousé Henrik parce qu'il m'aimait et que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Mais maintenant, je l'aime et j'ai des enfants avec lui. Il fallait te décider avant que je n'épouse Henrik. Tu n'es qu'un abruti.

L'aveu me fit l'effet d'une bombe. J'ai baissé la tête, honteux. Elle me la releva à l'aide de ses doigts si gracieux et si fins. Doucement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me donnant un merveilleux baiser dont je saurais me souvenir...

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, le front en sueur, au milieu de mon immense lit. Je cherchai Caroline tout autour de moi mais je ne la voyais nul part. Où était-elle ?<p>

C'est alors que je compris.

Je ne m'étais jamais marié et je n'avais jamais embrassé Caroline. Tout ça s'était passé dans ma tête. En clair, j'avais rêvé... Et merde !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que cet OS un peu dingue vous a plu. En tout cas, j'espère avoir remplie toutes les conditions du défi. Donnez-moi votre avis, please !<p> 


End file.
